Containers, cartons, boxes, placards and the like are commonly formed from a planar substrate such as cardboard, although other material may be used. This invention relates to cutting of sheets of material which are one example of such planar substrates. When a sheet of material is cut out with a certain pattern, it leaves a lot of waste material on the cutting table which needs to be removed before the next sheet is cut. Removing of such waste material creates extra work and, in most cases, requires manual intervention. The present invention makes use of a female strip die which allows the waste material left over from cutting the sheet of material to fall through the cut outs of the female strip die or outside area of the die. This waste is collected by a container or by a waste transportation system.
Aspects of the present invention provide a method and a system for removal of such left over waste material with automated means.